Kish's Kitchen Chaos
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: Kish plus a kitchen only equals chaos, as Ichigo is about to find out. My first KxI


OK, so I did post this as part of another story, but I've taken down the chapter and reposted this as a separate oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kish's Kitchen Chaos 

There are many things in life that should be attempted. For example, trying your hardest on your exams, or jumping out of an airplane that is 3000ft in the air. Or even diving into the deep end of a pool, or crocodile wrestling, or pigeon racing, or drinking tea. Maybe even climbing a tree - or, better yet, Mount Everest. What about swimming in the sea, or finding someone to love, or walking, or cooking? Yes, plenty of things in life to do.

However, for as many things you should do, there are equally as many that you shouldn't. Like, for example, all of the above suggestions…Trying your hardest on your exams may lead to constant stress or insanity in later life because you tried just that little bit too hard and your brain could not cope with the over-exertion it was enduring. If you jumped 3000ft out of an airplane several things could happen: you may not have a parachute or yours may be broken, it's dangerous to free-fall from that height, there also may be no-one to catch you when you do come closer to the ground. The deep end of a certain pool may not be that deep. Crocodiles may eat you. The pigeons may peck you. You may spill the tea all over yourself and get burned. You can get stuck up a tree and Mount Everest is a cold place and you wouldn't want to get stuck up there. If you swam in the sea you may drown, finding someone to love isn't all that easy and even then they may cheat on you or break up with you, something along those lines. If you walk you could trip over thin air. And cooking…well, our green-haired alien friend is going to demonstrate exactly why cooking is dangerous…

--

The shill wail of the school bell rang, signaling the end of another tiring day of education being forced down the students throats. The few birds that had gathered on the yard now proceeded to scatter as the doors to the building were flung open and the people inside began pouring out by the hundred. Loud, excited chatter filled the once silence; changing the quiet, sereneness of the atmosphere. Teenagers flocked in groups, meeting up with friends and heading for the gates and making their way home.

Sitting on a tree-branch, high above the crowd below, Kish watched as each person exited the school. He scanned their heads, looking for the familiar strawberry red that was Ichigo. Currently, there was no sign of her. In fact, there had been no sign of her the whole day.

He'd been up there, perched on different tree branches or high ledges of the school all day, waiting for the girl. He had even come down once or twice to scour the classrooms in search of her, though he made sure not to be seen. Although it had been years since the take-over-the-world plan had ended and the aliens had retired to their home planet, Kish was wary that some humans may just recognize him and take him to a form of authority.

Sighing, Kish shifted his position, getting himself more comfortable as he continued to wait. One leg was held to his chest, his right arm draped across it so it hung slightly; his other leg was left to dangle from the branch and his left arm was propping him up, resting on the wood behind. Normally he wasn't very patient, but the summer sun was doing something to him; it was making him lazy. And when he got lazy, he got patient. Which quite often left Tart wondering if Kish became ill on such occasions.

Minutes passed, and when there was still no sign of Ichigo, he groaned. She was either taking her time, or had managed to dart past him without him noticing. The latter he found highly unlikely, because with his sharp eyesight, there was no way he could have missed her.

Deciding finally just to give up, Kish levitated his body a couple of inches in the air before rolling his eyes and teleporting away.

Moments later, he reappeared. Only this time, he was inside. The four walls around him were painted a soft pink, matching the curtains that hung from above the window. They rippled in the breeze that the open window allowed to enter, shimmering as they did so in the light. The room was welcomingly cool and Kish took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. The atmosphere had an almost cathartic touch to it, causing his eyelids to droop a little.

Shaking his head, Kish snapped himself back and continued to take in the appearance of the room. The rose carpet meshed nicely with the furniture that stood on it; the pinkish red and glossy wood creating a more mature and sophisticated look to the chamber. The long bed was spread in a magenta duvet that had small strawberries dotted all over it. But what really caught Kish's attention was the mound curled up underneath the blanket.

The soft, light breathing of the figure was only just audible, and from the way it was done, the person was more than likely asleep. A low, constant sound was also emitted. It resembled a cat purring. The shape the person lay in also bared some similarity to a cat.

Grinning mischievously, Kish tip-toed to the bed. He got as close as he could, then, when he was in position…

"KONEKO-CHAN! WAKE UP!!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

--

"You didn't have to do that you know."

Ichigo glared at the alien over her mug as she raised it to her lips and took a sip. Kish just shrugged, unable to keep the sly smile off his face. She turned her attention to gaze out of the kitchen window, whilst he began eyeing up his own mug of freshly brewed liquid. It was a rich brown colour with little fluffy shapes floating around in it. Steam rose from the top, forcing the scent up his nostrils, though he had to admit, it didn't smell too bad. Bending forward, Kish attempted to put his nose to the surface of the unknown liquid to inhale the aroma easier.

A stronger, sweeter scent hit him and he pulled back. Seemingly satisfied with it, he picked up the cup and pushed it to his mouth, taking a swig of the liquid. Abruptly, he gasped, eyes watering as the burning sensation stung his tongue. Sticking the muscle out of his mouth, he tried to cool it down with the air. Needless to say, it didn't work very well. So Kish did the only thing he could think of - he began to flail about.

This sudden movement caught Ichigo's eye and she shifted her focus to him. Instantly, she burst out into a fit of laughter. Which ended several seconds later in a fit of coughing. Forgetting his own troubles, Kish watched as the girl hacked and choked, gasping for air between the rough coughs. After his momentary stupor of simply observing, Kish bolted up from his side of the table and dashed to Ichigo. He placed an arm round her back, rubbing his hand around it in circles to calm her. It seemed to do the job, as Ichigo's coughing began to subside.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, then made a grab for her drink. Blowing across the top to cool it a little, she took a sip to ease her raw throat. Her chest was pained from the event, so using her free hand, she soothed it using the same method Kish had done to her back. In fact, he was still doing it.

Ichigo felt her face heat up as her familiar blush settled into place. "Um…Kish? You can stop that now. I'm ok," she muttered, doing her best to control her redness.

Kish smiled, and let go, taking his arm away from her.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Her voice was croaky, Kish noted.

"Where did all of that come from?" he asked, meaning the coughing.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I've been off school today because I managed to catch this evil cough! The doctor said I should be better in a few days though," she explained. Then groaned.

Kish nodded, pretending to know what a 'doctor' was. "So that'll be why I didn't see you, huh?"

Ichigo's face screwed up. "Why would you have seen me?"

"Because I went to your school earlier and waited for you--"

"You shouldn't have, Kish,"

"--all day," he finished.

The girl's expression changed. Her features softened, her lips curving into a small smile. She chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kish merely shrugged, his own expression placid. "I wanted to see you."

"Shouldn't you be back on your own planet?"

"Shouldn't _you _be acting more defensive and trying to kick my ass?"

"Point taken. But as long as you're not about to take over the world again…" she shot a warning glare at him, "…then I can let you off. Besides, it's been a long time since you were last here and…" She shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"And?" he prompted.

"…I missed you," she whispered. It was such a quiet reply, that Kish almost didn't catch it. He smiled to himself, unaware he was doing so. Maybe, after all this time, she would return his feelings. Maybe being apart for so long had been a good thing, because it had kicked in that she would not be able to see him for years and caused her to yearn for him. Ok, not yearn, but at least she felt a form of sadness in his absence.

She stared at her mug, watching the remaining marshmallows float about intently. Really though, it was just so she didn't have to look up. The silence wasn't awkward currently, but she feared that if she did chance a glance at the alien boy, then the two would be overcome in an uncomfortable tension. However, a question entered her mind and she was unable to stop herself from asking it.

"Why now?"

"Huh?" he spoke, confused. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to fathom what she meant. But he didn't need to for very long, as she rephrased to question.

"Why did you decide to come to Earth now?" she asked, letting her eyes lock with his for a split second before forcing them to dart elsewhere.

"I was having…problems with my family. Arguments and trouble mostly. Tart and Pai weren't any help, so I figured that if I came to you…" he trailed off, leaving Ichigo to guess the rest of his explanation.

A rumbling noise intervened before Ichigo was able to reply. Her blush returned as she realised that it was her stomach making the embarrassing sound. looking at Kish, she found him stifling laughter, his hand placed over his mouth. She grinned sheepishly at him, getting out of her chair and walking to the sink. She sat her now empty mug down in the dish, turning and putting her hands on her hips, thinking to herself.

Giving an aggravated sigh, she rolled her eyes and made her way over to a cupboard. She opened it and pulled out a packet of biscuits.

"If I'm not mistaken Koneko-chan, isn't it about the time that humans have a meal? That doesn't look like an Earth meal to me," he grinned smugly, happy at being able to demonstrate a chunk of Earth knowledge.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, slightly annoyed that she was being scolded in a way by someone not from this planet. "But my mum doesn't like me cooking when I'm alone."

"Well then, why don't I cook for you?" Kish offered.

"_You _can cook? Earth food?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean, it can't hurt, can it? Plus, you know you want me to," Kish tempted, wiggling his eyebrows at Ichigo.

She sighed. "Go ahead then. But if you burn anything, or make a mess of anything, you're in trouble." She pointed her finger at him, a stern look on her face. Then she exited the kitchen, leaving Kish to prepare her some food.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kish started mumbling to himself. "She may have matured and her level of childishness may have decreased slightly, but she's still the same old Koneko-chan. Forgetful. She forgot to tell me what she wanted (not like I'd have a clue what it was anyway), or even how to use _this thing_…" Kish trailed off, giving the oven a dumbfounded stare.

Shrugging and thinking that it couldn't be that hard, he set about searching the cupboards for something to feed Ichigo. Grabbing the first thing he could reach, he pulled it out to look at it. It was a packet of shapes that felt hard through the casing. They were a yellowish colour, but other than that, there was not much to them. Flipping the packet around in his hands, Kish tried to figure out what the things were.

"Pasta…" he read from the label. He'd heard about this, though he couldn't remember where. "Ooh, look!" he exclaimed to the air. "It has instructions on how to cook it!"

Reading the text, Kish nodded, seemingly as if he understood it. After going through everything once, he put the packet onto the table and looked around the room.

"Now…what is a pan and where do I find one?"

Ten minutes passed before Kish was able to figure out what a pan was and actually manage to put the pasta into it. He used the whole packet, then applied the boiling hot water. He realised he'd done it the wrong way round, however, thought that if he didn't tell Ichigo, then she wouldn't know the difference. Not like there was one, but Kish didn't know that.

"All I have to do from here is sit and wait 'until the pasta is soft and has absorbed some of the water'," he quoted from the recipe. Barely two minutes later, Kish went to check the pasta. Putting his hand in the pan, he yelped. The water was still burning hot, though not as much as it was before when Kish had stuck his hand in the pan.

"Nope, not done yet," he concluded, going back to the kitchen table and sitting down.

After another two minutes passed, Kish once again got up to check the pasta. Again, he stuck his hand in the pan, obviously not learning from the previous times that he was going to get hurt. Only this time, the temperature had dropped. And the pasta was still as hard as ever.

Groaning, Kish decided to check the instructions again. One word jumped out at him. **Stove. **

"Heh heh. Silly me," Kish sweat-dropped. He knew what a stove was, he'd seen Keiichiro use one enough when he had been…erm…spying on the Mews.

Lifting the pan from the bench, he carried it to the stove, switching the cooker on and placing the pan down on it. Then he returned to his seat.

Two minutes later when he stuck his hand in the pan, he felt the familiar burning he was beginning to get used to. And as he cried in pain, he knew that this time, the pasta was cooking.

--

After waiting for half an hour, Kish decided that the food was ready. He turned off the stove and picked up the pan, taking out a bowl from another cupboard and pouring the pasta into it. The steaming water gushed out and into the container, followed by a gooey yellow mass that was clogged together and resembled slime. Kish's triumphant smile faltered when he saw what he had produced.

"Maybe that's not what Koneko-chan had in mind. I certainly wouldn't want to eat that," he said, his face taking on an expression of disgust. He felt disappointed that his efforts had mounted to nothing, and threw the uneatable substance into the bin.

But he wasn't going to let one failed attempt discourage him. No, he would just have to try again.

--

This was not going well at all. After seven failed attempts, Kish had come to the conclusion that cooking was harder than it looked. Since the pasta disaster he had tried to use the oven to cook pizza, which had ended in both him and the pizza getting badly burned. He had also tried making some chicken. He didn't realise that you didn't actually cook a _live _chicken. The same with the fish. The rice he made turned out like the pasta and in the end he tried to make chips. Which were still basically frozen when he finished with them, not wanting them to turn out like the rest of the food - crispy and black. So then he tried cereal; firstly he put it in the oven, then he discovered that it wasn't meant to go there. He poured out some cereal, poured out some milk…but forgot the bowl.

Currently, he was making toast.

Kish lowered down slowly, so that he was on eye-level with the bright blue toaster. He locked his gaze with it, fixing it with an icy stare as if to size it up. His narrow eyes remained unblinking as he watched it carefully, intently…_Pop!_

The toast leapt out from inside the machine, the springing noise signaling that the food was ready. However, Kish didn't know this. His initial reaction from the sudden noise had caused him to jump a little, and he now shifted his position back to one of comfortable stance. Raising a hand, he flicked the button of the toaster down again, forcing the already cooked bread to suffer the heat of the machine for a second time.

When the toast popped up again, Kish repeated his actions and lowered the lever, pushing the burnt bread back down. Only this time, he came up against a problem.

"Do I smell smoke?"

Leaping up from his crouched position, Kish began to run in circles, not quite knowing what was causing the smoke or what to do to stop it. As he dashed about frantically, something caught his eye. Namely, the object he had previously been seated beside. Smoke was beginning to rise from the opening, creating an unpleasant sight and smell. Without thinking, Kish ran to the sink, filled the first object he could with water and threw it over the toaster.

Kish stared, wide-eyed in amazement, as the kitchen utensil fizzled, making a high-pitched crackling noise that suggested to him that maybe something was wrong. Yellow and blue sparks suddenly erupted from it, like miniature lightning, aiding the bad feeling that went along with the sound. But as quickly as the fit had come on, it subsided, the energy in the object disappearing and leaving it to die out.

Putting a hand on his chest to steady his heart rate, Kish shot fearful looks at the toaster. He backed away, keeping his focus upon it in case it did something else. Obviously, this was not merely a toaster, but a dangerous being, clearly not meant to be messed with.

Changing what he was going to cook for Ichigo, Kish set about, collecting more ingredients: eggs, butter, sugar, flour, water, chocolate powder, strawberries. Then the equipment: tins, bowl, spoon. Now he was ready to start. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a catastrophe. Especially since it was the one thing he did know how to make…

--

Ichigo sat in her room, her stomach grumbling more than ever. It had been hours since Kish had offered to make her something, and still there had been no food placed in front of her. She was hungry and impatient, to put it mildly.

Finally deciding to get up and get herself something to eat instead of waiting any longer for Kish, she stood and walked over to the door. But no sooner had she reached it, than it was pushed open and Kish's head poked round the corner. He smiled cheekily, saying, "It's ready Koneko."

Moving to the bed, Ichigo reseated herself and smiled happily. It was about time she got something to quiet her tummy. Once she had gotten out of his way, Kish stepped into the room fully, revealing his creation to the catgirl.

She gasped, not quite believing what she saw. "Wow Kish. I had no idea you could make _that._"

The alien grinned to himself as he held out the large, round chocolate cake, decorated on the top with strawberries. He had a knife and two dishes in his free hand, and he handed one to Ichigo, settling down next to her as he did so. He was quite proud of himself, and it seemed, so was Ichigo. She looked rather happy with what she saw. And as long as she didn't see what had become of the kitchen, she would remain happy…

--

Cake batter covered the walls, flecked with chocolate and water. Cracked egg-shells lined the benches, the remains of ten from the pack of twelve lying alongside them. Soggy toast sat in the now broken toaster, not having been removed from the incident it was involved in. Chips scattered all over the floor aswell as grains and clumps of gooey, overcooked rice. Milk ran down one of the cupboards to join the mass of cereal beneath it. A black pizza rested on the table, half eaten by the chicken that had scrambled off when Kish had made the mistake of opening the kitchen door. The fish was nowhere to be seen, but the smell made it's presence known.

**Kish** plus a **kitchen** only equals **chaos.**

**A/N: **Like I said, originally part of a different fanfic (Change), but I wanted to post it as another oneshot because I didn't really like it as a chapter in a story. It was only a oneshot to begin with anyway though.

I still want reviews though!


End file.
